The Future
by icesk8js
Summary: A Couple years after Fang leaves the Flock, what are they thinking? More importantly what are Max and Fang thinking? Could it be possible that all this time, Fang was always nearby? FAX *I do NOT own Maximum Ride*
1. FANG

**First Fan Fic! PLZ BE NICE!**

* * *

Max POV

Ok, so last time I checked in with you guys, Fang had left us. What you guys didn't know is that because Fang left the Flock, I kicked that ass, Dylan, OUT. Now it's just me (Max, 15), Angel (8), Gazzy (10), Nudge (13), and Iggy (15). **(Author: Did I get the ages right? I'm going about a year or two in the future) **I'm still working on my mission to save the world (Yay). But now, the Flock is also looking for any signs of Fang. One plus is that I now have a deadline for my whole 'save the world' thing. At the last ITEX branch, I saw a date. Later I found out that that was when their plan was going to be put into action. December 12, 2012 (which, ironically, is 12-12-12) is the deadline. So I have a little less than two years. Unfortunately, I also have about, what, 19 ½ years left until Fang is going to meet me at Lake Mead. If you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about, then I suggest reading books 1-6, they explain a whole lot of info. Anyway, as you know, I'm totally in love with Fang, and I'm going to kill him for leaving us! I'm going to bed. Later.

Angel POV

Wow, Max is really depressed about Fang. I can just feel the emotional pain she's going through right now. (New power, yay!) She loves him. And, well I haven't told anyone this yet, but I can still feel his presence. He's nearby. I'm just not sure where. It's like he's allowing me to see his mind, just not track it. (Another new power.) But, once I find out, Max will be the first one that I tell. Defiantly. I'm trying to send reassuring thoughts into Max's head, but it's like it won't go through.

Fang POV

I know that Angel knows that I'm still around. That I'm not a total ass, but I also can't help feeling like Max will never forgive me for this… to tell the truth, I'm not sure what to think anymore…

* * *

**What do you think? R&R! Should I continue?**


	2. Oh boy

**Hey guys, sorry, I know it's been a little while, but my computer broke. Anyway, I'm BACK.**

* * *

Max POV

Hmm….. There's something going on with Angel. She seems happier than everyone else. Could she be happy that Fang is gone? Let me go ask her. "Hey Angel," I said. "Yes, Max?" She responded. "Now I'm going to ask you a question, and you have to promise me your going to tell me the truth, otherwise, I'll use my new power on you." I told her. **(Author: The new power is that Max can force the truth out of anyone. Pretty cool, huh?) **"I promise." Angel said in a small voice. "Are you hiding something from the Flock?" I blurted. "No. Well…. Maybe, a little. Sorta, kinda." She whimpered. "WELL WHAT IS IT!" I realized I was screaming, and lowered my voice.

Angel POV

"Please tell me, baby." Max said after she gained control of herself again. I was sooo nervous. Why, you ask? She'll kill me once she finds out what I know. Oh, well. Here it goes. "Ummm…. Max, Fang… is…. Still around here.. and he.. umm … is like here as in…. the house." I stuttered. She couldn't seem to process what I just told her. I hope she'll be ok.

Fang POV

Holy crap! Angel just told Max that I'm in the house. Now she'll come looking for me. Maybe… it won't be so bad. Well, we'll just have to find out.

* * *

**Well, whadya think? R&R**


	3. Blackout

**Hey guys! Now, I made this chapter a little longer because my friend said I should. So, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Max POV

Omg! I feel like I just got hit with a bullet. Fang is still in the house? Is that why I don't feel totally alone? Well, I better go look for him, and when I find him, I'm going to kill him, then bring him back to life, kiss him, then repeat until he's learned his lesson. I'm evil, aren't I? _Don't do it Max. You won't find him…. _Ugh! My "lovely" voice is back. _Hello voice! Long time, no annoyance._ I told the voice. _Max, you can't keep looking for him. You need Dylan, not Fang. _The voice replied. At that, I decided to fight back. _You hypocrite of a voice! One day you tell me that Fang is my soul mate, and then, just a few months later, you say that the a-hole Dylan (Mr. Perfect) is made for me, that we're a perfect match. Well you know what voice? You're WRONG Fang is the only one for me, and nobody can change my feelings. Got it? _I retorted

Angel POV

What did I just do? Now Max will not stop until she finds Fang. I'm so stupid. "Will you help me?" I hear Max say. "I tried tracking him already, nut he's blocking me out. I can still feel his presence though. I'm sorry for I can be no help." I reply. "Do you think we should tell the others?" Max whispers. This is like the first time she has ever let me make a decision for the Flock. I decided o take advantage of it. "No, Max. Then, they would all just do searching for him, and I think we both know that they would just end up getting hurt." I told Max. "You're right." She said back to me. I did my best to comfort Max, but being an 8 year old, it was kinda hard. I felt bad. I couldn't even imagine what she must be going through. "Max, I'll do my best to help you find Fang. I…..I-I p-p-prom-mise." I whispered. "Really?" Max said. "Yes." I whimpered. "Thank you.." Max said. Just then, she snapped. She fell into my small lap, crying her eyes out.

Fang POV

I held my breath, trying to suffocate myself. Dammit Angel. She had to open her big old blabber mouth and tell Max that I'm still here, watching them. I'm going to unblock my mind, but only to send her a mind message. _Angel, what on earth were you thinking? You have 5 minutes to answer me. _I told her angrily. _Fang! It's soo good to hear your… mind voice again. Please come back! Max kicked Dylan out of the house after she heard you were gone for 20 years. Max even started crying, on my lap! She really needs you. _Angel told me. _Listen, this is hurting my head. We need to meet somewhere private. Meet me in the backyard now, and make sure you're alone and no one is around! _I commanded her. _OK. _I heard. I snuck into the backyard, making myself invisible. "Angel?" I whispered. She appeared in front of me. Before I knew it, she was running for me, and tackled me to the ground giving me a big hug. "Oh, fang! We miss you like crazy! Especially Max. She gets worse every day. Throwing Dylan out made her a bit better, but not much, and then, the next day, she was all depressed again. Please come back. I'm begging you." Angel pleaded. I didn't know what to say. Was my leaving really that bad? "Angel, do me a favor, and go get Max. I would like to talk to her." I told her. Angel sped off, not giving me an answer, but I'm pretty sure that it was a yes. In the nest few minutes, I heard sobs. I hid behind the tree, but still kept my mind open so Angel could find me. "What good is the outdoors? What good is life? Why are we here Angel? Without Fang, I'm nothing. Plus, this forest reminds me to much of… of…. Fang." Max started crying even harder. "Just follow me, please Max." Angel said. They turned the corner and faced my tree; I stepped out into the open. "Hi, Max." was all I could think to say. I examined her. Her eyes were all red and puffy, her nose was running, her hair was a mess, and her clothes were… were… mine. She was wearing my favorite shirt, which was so big on her; I thought it would swallow her whole. She was also wearing my favorite cologne. She really did miss me. I stepped forward ot give her a hug, when her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

* * *

**OOH! A c****liffy! R&R **


End file.
